<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When The Past Comes To Haunt You, You Haunt It Back by BreadMin_WithButter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191552">When The Past Comes To Haunt You, You Haunt It Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadMin_WithButter/pseuds/BreadMin_WithButter'>BreadMin_WithButter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano Gets a Hug, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadMin_WithButter/pseuds/BreadMin_WithButter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luke, Ahsoka and Rex go visit the Jedi Temple after the fall of the Empire in order to find out more about Anakin and why he fell.</p><p>Feelings get exchanged, baby photos gets leaked, cute holo videos of our favourite disaster trio is watched by Skykid, Ahsoka weeps</p><p>(First chapter is just Ahsoka angst)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Luke Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When The Past Comes To Haunt You, You Haunt It Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Luke's request to visit the Jedi Temple, the small team consisting of Ahsoka, Rex, Luke and R2 landed on the temple hangar (surprisingly quiet without the Padawans and masters leaving and coming back from missions, without the mechanics quietly tinkering on broken freighters <strike>without Anakin screwing around with anything electronic and the mechanics chasing him around while Obi wan looks like he's done with his life</strike> ). The Temple was completely barren, broken pieces of the once glorious thriving safe space was now but a ruin of rummaged concrete and ash. Unknowingly I let down my shields, letting pieces of memories float by ( padawans chasing each other around masters teaching batches of initiates, Master plo hugging her like a proud father <strike>obi wan meditating in the room of a thousand fountains, smiling gently and inviting her to meditate with him, thecounilchamberwherethecouncilsentencedhertodeath</strike> ).</p><p> </p><p>Luke looked up at me with a look that shouldn’t belong on such a young face ( too full of understanding, too full of <strong>pain</strong> ) and I came back to reality, slamming down my shields as fast as I can, Luke doesn't deserve to carry the burden and shame that belongs to me ( I’ve already failed Anakin, I can't fail his son). "Why did you want to come here anyways, there's not much to see , everything nice about here got destroyed by the sith" I spat out that last word like venom, sith were nothing but menaces, those sleemos got what they deserved ( <strike>Your master whom you love so dearly is a sith</strike> ).</p><p> </p><p>"I want to go to my fathers living quarters... There might be a clue of who my mother is... even though I'll never get to know my father on a personal level, I still want to know everything about him. Might even find a clue on why he fell..." Luke replied with a somber voice and a distant gaze. I’ve always asked myself why Anakin fell, ( ~~<strike>If you stayed he wouldn't have fallen,</strike><strong><strike> IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT ALL YOUR FAULT</strike>! </strong>) and I never thought of going to <strike>our</strike> his quarters, I guess I never wanted to accept what happened. Afterall I had so many memories there, burnt to ash and thrown away. I loved them, the jedi were family to me. ( <strike>what family sentences you to death</strike> ) I still don't want to remember what Vader once was. Didn't want to put humanity in that mindless killing machine ( <strike>then you will die</strike> ). While I was stuck in my thoughts, I guess my legs just brought me to his quarters, I’ve walked this route so many times… but never has walking this route felt somber.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, here it is… home sweet home…” honestly it wasn't that surprising, what it looked like I meant. Just.. broken...everything. The plants wilted, couches, tables, all infested with mites and covered in sheets of white- .“Snips!" (c leanly wiped floors, old soft couches covered with the smell of family, tables covered with datapads, smell of plants fills the room <strike>you failed them you failed them you failed them</strike> ) ”You’re back! Right when I need you! Obi-wan’s being stubborn again! He claims that adding one spoonful of chocolate in chocolate milk is enough, which is clearly not by the way!"</p><p> </p><p>“Well it certainly isn't enough if you want diabetes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Snips! Tell him I'm right! Snips? Snips?....snips….Ahsoka.... Anakin Skywalker is dead. He was weak. I killed him”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahsoka?” I jumped, what was I doing here? Right… finding clues.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you wanna find anything about Anakin you could probably find it in his room on the left next to the refresher, I’m just going to… go out for a second.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly what did I expect when I went outside, everything to go back to before the Clone Wars? I laughed at myself, even though they betrayed me, I still wish I could have saved them ( <strike>or do you just want to save your master</strike> ). I guess I should just ‘release my emotions into the Force’ right? Although I never liked it when I was a  <strike>Anakin’s</strike> padawan, but it helped a lot when I grew up, especially with the end of the empire and everything. Made everything clearer I guess. ( <strike>but look at how much it helped your master</strike> ). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Commander.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not your Commander anymore Rex.” I tried my best to muster a smile. Didn’t work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But still my Ahsoka,” Rex replied, smiling sympathetically. Force he is so old, when did he become this old? It seems just like yesterday when he had blond hair and a clean shaven jawline. Kriff the Kaminoans for accelerated aging huh? “Are you okay Commander? I know this must be a lot for you. Coming back to the Temple...and such, this oldtimer is always here for you when ya need to talk you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After contemplating if I should just tell Rex im fine, I decided I should tell him… all that guiltshameangersadness is just making me feel like I’m gonna burst, I need someone to talk to ( <strike>weak </strike>). “It’s just… there's so many memories here you know? I miss the old times, Force I can't believe I’m saying this but I miss the Clone Wars...I miss Anakin, Obi-wan, the vod...” I sat down on the edge of the wall, my head on my knees, not letting him see my silent tears. I felt Rex slowly slide down next to me and hesitantly put a hand on my shoulder so softly as if he thought I would shatter if he touched me any harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If...If it makes you feel better… Luke told me Vader died saving him. He threw Palpatine off a shaft. He died a good person.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What?.. Pffft what? He threw palpatine down a shaft?” I chuckled as a tear rolled down my face from laughter? From sadness? I don't know. “That's <strong>so</strong> something skyguy would do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess throwing me off the wall was a testrun. Bastard planned for it all along!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that actually made me laugh out loud. I’ve never heard myself laugh in so long it feels so alien in my ears. I was about to reply but Luke burst out of the room, “Hey! Guess what I found!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was so fun to write thanks so much for Hondo on discord to help my proofread my fic! (theres multiple chapters the fluff is coming up :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>